The existing display panels are obtained by cutting a display motherboard. The display motherboard is provided with cutting lines, which divide the display motherboard into a plurality of display panel units. After the display motherboard has been cut in accordance with the cutting lines, one display panel unit corresponds to one display panel. For production of large-sized display panels, a marker may be provided on each display panel unit when manufacturing the display motherboard, so as to distinguish each display panel. The marker occupies a space of 1 cm×10 cm, and it is different for each display panel unit on the display motherboard.
For production of small-sized display panels, the marker will occupy a relatively large space if the marking method for the production line of large-sized display panels is used to mark the small-sized display panels, so that design of peripheral area of the small-sized display panel becomes difficult. Moreover, one display motherboard may be cut to obtain several hundreds of small-sized display panels, marking all of the display panels one by one will consume a large amount of time, thereby affecting capacity of production line. For this reason, in consideration of the capacity of the production line, it is possible to not perform the marking on the small-sized display panels in the production. However, in a case where an issue occurs in subsequent processes, it is impossible to track previous processes. Therefore, how to mark the display panels in the production line of small-sized display panels becomes an issue having to be solved urgently.